


Four Times Sam Walks in on Dean (And the One Time He’s Strangely Glad He Did)

by ifelt_infinite



Series: Close the Blinds [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifelt_infinite/pseuds/ifelt_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Timestamp of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/19843">Close the Blinds</a> verse. Takes places during <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/414250">Pull the Curtains</a>. Sam should really pay more attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Sam Walks in on Dean (And the One Time He’s Strangely Glad He Did)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [melchiorofmagi](http://melchiorofmagi.livejournal.com/)

The first time it happens, Sam really didn’t expect it at all.

Sure, he knows Dean spends half his time trying to nail some girl or guy (even though Dean has no clue that Sam knows about the guys) and he’s pretty sure Cas has a crush on Dean. Still, he figures if Dean hasn’t made his move yet he probably never will.

He walks through the front door, headphones blaring at full volume, before he goes into the living room and is confronted with Dean’s bare ass.

At first, he thinks that someone has broken in and proceeded to get naked. Which is strange and yet, with the way his life goes, not all that farfetched. Then, he takes in the details that he hadn’t noticed before. He walked into his house and there was a naked man and that tends to shock a person into forgetting what’s going on. He peels his eyes away from the naked ass in front of him and sees the spatter of freckles across the guy’s shoulders and yep, that’s Dean.

And he is most definitely thrusting. There’s another pair of legs. Oh god.

As he attempts to sneak past, because god knows this can only get worse if Dean became aware that Sam has walked in on him, he hears the decidedly masculine panting of whoever Dean’s chosen for the week.  Or day. Whatever.

Sam takes the stairs carefully so as not to alert Dean of his presence. He’s about halfway up the stairs when he hears Dean say, “Fuck, Cas. You feel so good.”

Sam almost falls back down the few steps he climbed but manages to grab the rail and save himself from breaking his neck. He recovers quickly and darts up the stairs to the safety of his room.

Well; next time he see Cas is gonna be awkward.

Also, he is never sitting on that couch again.

\--

The second time, Sam should really have knocked.

Castiel is such a close friend that he occasionally forgets that Dean and Cas have a thing. What that thing is, he doesn’t know, but it’s still a thing. A thing that involves them getting naked.

He barges right into Dean’s room and catches them with their pants down. Literally.

Sam doesn’t mean to, but he screams. It’s actually more of a yelp. Cas looks up and starts to scramble to get Dean off him, but Dean just keeps on thrusting his hips.

“If you don’t wanna see, then get out!” Dean says.

Sam removes himself from the house faster than he thought possible.

Ok, so maybe that one was his own fault.

\--

The third time is all Dean’s fault.

Sam’s leaving debate practice and sees the Impala in the parking lot. Dean is supposed to be picking him up, so he doesn’t think he’s gotta be wary of walking in on something.  Without thinking about it, he pulls the back door open and hears Dean gasp and sees Cas quickly straighten up from where his face was in Dean’s lap.

Cas swipes a hand across his mouth and looks out his window.

The ride back is totally awkward.

Sam Winchester hates his life.

\--

The fourth time he wakes up from a nap and finds Cas and Dean on the dining room table.

“Seriously?” He yells.

Dean doesn’t even stop.

“We eat on that table!”

Sam starts to consider that he was adopted.

\--

Sam tried. He really did, but Dean is stubborn and Cas is scared, so maybe it was never meant to be.

Through his wall he can hear the springs of Dean’s bed squeaking against the weight of enthusiastic movement. He wants to be angry at Dean for moving on like Cas meant nothing, but he’s always told himself he wouldn’t get involved with Dean’s love life. Even if it is Cas’ heart he was breaking.

This time Sam’s curious as to who Dean’s decided to move on to. Dean’s door is cracked slightly open and Sam takes this opportunity to take a peek.

He sighs when he sees Cas. Then, he swiftly darts back into his room. Purposely putting himself in a situation where he got to see who his brother is having sex with may have been the weirdest thing he’s ever done, but at least he knows that Dean and Cas are okay again.

Sam’s pretty sure he needs some serious therapy.


End file.
